


I'm Just Your Problem

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Category: Adventure Time, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Adventure Time Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Erik Being Cocky, Erik has Issues, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Raven, Hank, and Alex wanted was to get their items back from the Door Lord. Not sit around in a ravine at night and watch two royal old farts argue with each other.</p><p>__________</p><p>Or: Adventure Time AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Your Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I used to watch Adventure Time and suddenly stopped (I DON'T KNOW WHY) and I was suddenly struck with Bubbline feels and this came up. I couldn't help but notice the similarities between the two ships.

Raven entered the living room of her and Hank's tree house. She immediately approached the couch in the middle of the room, making sure to give a cursory glance around.

"Hank?" Raven called out. "Alex?" The two mutants were nowhere to be found. Acknowledging this, Raven lifted the cushions of the couch. Beneath them was a small dagger, glinting gold in the morning light.

Raven lifted it from its hiding spot and smiled. Taking a seat on the couch, she ran her scaled fingers over it, her eyes fluttering shut at the calming sensation. She was so lost in what she was doing, that she hadn't even noticed Hank and Alex creep up from behind her. Finally, Hank stood up from his crouching position and placed two large, blue, and furry hands on Raven's shoulders.

"Hey, Raven!" Hank greeted. Raven gasped and her eyes snapped open. She nearly dropped the dagger, almost slicing her hand. Alex snorted at Raven. "What are you doing?" Hank asked.

Raven let out a noise of annoyance. "Dude!" Raven cried out, clutching the dagger to her chest. Hank made his way to the front of the couch and sat down beside Raven.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone about the special time you spend with that dagger Princess Irene gave you," Hank assured her. Raven felt herself blush, which resulted in two purple blotches on her cheeks.

"Y-You guys knew?" Raven asked, the heat on her face not bothering to die down. She looked from Hank to Alex, who gave her a look in return.

"What do you think?" Alex asked, particularly snippy today. "We live in the same tree house." Hank nodded.

"Which is why I'm going to share my beloved keepsake with-" Hank paused to point at Raven. " _You._ " And Raven was sure that she didn't miss the way Hank's eyes sparkled.

With a bit of fanfare (courtesy of Alex), Hank pulled out a small test tube from beneath the floorboards. He beamed proudly at it, and Alex clapped. Just as Raven got a good look at it, a door appeared beside them, floating in mid air. It appeared to unfold at first, before a big yellow _thing_ appeared out of it.

It made weird noises, as if it's lips were sealed. It flailed it's arms around for a bit, only staring at all three of them with beady black eyes.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, bewildered by the appearance of the yellow creature. It only made another unintelligible noise before jumping to take the dagger out of Raven's hands. Along with the dagger, the yellow creature took Alex's little plate that controlled his powers and Hank's test tube.

"No!" Alex cried out, his hands reaching out to grab the plate. Just as Raven got up, the yellow creature already had the items in its bag. It then threw what looked like a key in the other direction, another door unfolding before them. It then opened and the creature jumped through.

"Come on!" Raven yelled. Along with Hank and Alex, they jumped through the door. They landed in a meadow, where a small child was playing with a toy. The creature stole that as well, only further angering Raven.

"I'll get your toy back!" Raven told the kid. The child nodded, a small tear slipping from his eye. She, Hank, and Alex raced after the yellow creature. They all paused when the creature stopped, making a small harrumphing noise.

The creature held out one lanky limb, showing them all a key. It then threw it up into the air, a door appearing many feet above them. With another noise, the creature jumped up into the open door and disappeared. The three of them were dumb struck for a moment.

"That guy must do crazy squats," Alex whispered, slightly horrified at the display of acrobatics.

They eventually got up into the door, thanks to Hank's agility. They got up just in time to see Prince Charles, the telepath ruler of the kingdom of Westchester, running after the yellow creature.

"Get back here, you thieving door lord!" Charles cried out in his odd accent that Raven would always tease him for. The creature, who Raven supposed was called the Door Lord, opened up another door and jumped into it. Charles stopped just in front of it and frowned, hands on his hips.

"You arse!" Charles yelled. Raven stopped beside him and stared at the door with a similar frown as Charles.

"Come on, Charles!" Raven urged. Charles looked surprised to see Raven.

"Raven?" he asked, but followed Raven either way through the door. All of them, now four, ended up in a familiar house in the woods. Raven gasped as she realized whose house this belonged to.

She turned around when she heard a grunting noise and shout from the living room of the house. She and the others ran out from the kitchen to see Erik, master of magnetism and king of Genosha, trying to slice the Door Lord with an array of metal weapons. The Door Lord craftily dodged all attempts before opening up another door. The brightness and light stunned Erik, making him fall back with a hiss, hands rubbing at his eyes.

"Erik!" Raven called out. She immediately went to Erik's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Erik murmured, unable to look up at the rest of them. Raven didn't notice the way Charles stared at Erik with wide eyes.

"We'll get it back for you," Raven affirmed before running through the door to pursue the Door Lord. They were in a sort of ravine. Large rocks that were dusted with red sand towered around them as they ran after the Door Lord. Finally, they came to the end of the ravine, only for the Door Lord to throw another key.

A new door, this time much larger than the others, appeared. They were double doors too, an aberration from the original one door. The Door Lord ran in and the doors shut just before Raven, Hank, and Alex could reach it.

Raven banged her fists against the door, which had these odd faces imprinted onto it. "No!" she shouted. When she pulled away, there came a noise from the door that sounded like chimes in the wind. Suddenly, golden words began to carve itself into the door. Raven squinted at the words as they began to form.

"This door will not open with any might," Raven read. "Except for the power of a conflict made right." She turned to Hank, who usually knew all things, for information. But Hank only gave Raven a look of confusion along with Alex.

"What is this crap?" Raven hissed. It was then that Charles caught up with them, Erik floating cautiously from behind with his powers.

"It's the door of the Door Lord, Raven," Charles answered, still unaware of Erik levitating behind him. "We used to lock them in, but they always broke out." Charles made a motion of his fist slamming against his flat palm. "Because they're Door Lords."

Erik was now beside Charles, looking down at his hands. It was then that Raven noticed the two's deviation from their regular clothing. Rather than the usual cardigans and grandpa pants, Charles was wearing a blue button up with the sleeves rolled up and nice slacks. As for Erik, instead of the usual stupid 'Magneto' outfit, he was wearing a casual pair of pants and black turtleneck.

"They broke out," Erik said, "Because you let them live." Charles, now fully aware of Erik, frowned and made a noise of frustration. He directed his frown at Erik, but Erik hadn't been looking up, attention firmly on his hands.

Raven didn't seem to notice, and looked down at the ground. "Hm." She began to think, wondering. "Well, the door said something about conflicts being made right." She turned to Hank and Alex. "Uh, we don't have any conflicts, do we?"

Hank shook his head and Alex shrugged. "I may act like I hate you guys, but I actually don't," Alex confessed. Hank nodded at that.

"Yeah, and, I mean, Alex and I may not always be nice to each other," Hank gave a cautious look at Alex who was now glaring. "But, he's okay. He-He's a cool guy." At that, Alex smiled.

"Well then I don't see how we're gonna get through the door," Raven told them. "Because there's no way we have any conflicts. I mean, all three of us don't have any animosity. And it's impossible to have Charles and Erik getting mad because they barely even know each other..." She trailed off as she watched the two, determinedly ignoring each other.

Now, Raven may not know everything about the planet of Goo, but she could definitely tell something was up with Charles and Erik. Erik was still hovering over the ground, his legs up in the air as if reclining. Charles on the other hand was facing away from him, sitting on a nearby rock. Raven had no idea how Charles and Erik knew each other, especially since they never talked about each other, but she knew that they had to solve their problems quickly if they wanted to get their prized belongings.

"Guys," she said, her voice in a low whisper. "I think I know what to do." Hank and Alex gave her a puzzled look. They turned their heads to look in the direction Raven was looking, but were still confused.

"I don't get it," Alex said. "What does this have to do with gene boy and magnet head?" Raven rolled her eyes at Alex's stupidity.

"Don't you understand?" Raven asked. "The door is telling us that we can only enter if a conflict is made right. So...?" Hank's eyes widened with sudden realization.

"So, you suspect there's a conflict between the Prince and King and we need them to make up," Hank concluded. Raven nodded and beamed.

"Great, so we know that part," Alex said. "But how do we do that? I mean, now that you mention it, those two do look like they're fighting." Alex gestured over to the pair, who were still dutifully ignoring each other.

Raven sighed. "Pathetic, I know." Her golden eyes flashed with determination. "So I'll just have to give them a little push." She then turned and began to walk over to them.

"Charles, Erik," she addressed them both. They both looked to her with a frown. Okay, this was going to be harder than she thought. She decided to go for the more subtle approach. "Do you guys have any idea how to get in?"

"We solve the riddle, of course," Charles answered, a smile on his lips now. It disappeared, though, when Erik spoke.

"Which we wouldn't have to be doing if you had just killed them in the beginning," Erik added. Charles' expression turned into one of hurt and anger, but he didn't reply. Oh yes, this would be very hard.

"I'm sure Charles only wanted to have mercy on them," Raven said in a rush. "After all, his mutation is telepathy. Not seeing the future, heh." Charles gave Raven a grateful smile.

"Oh, yes, his _telepathy_ ," Erik spat. "You know, why couldn't you have just used your telepathy on the Door Lord? After all, I know how much you just _love_ controlling people." Charles made a face and warning signals rang through Raven's mind.

"Just like how you love killing people without any mercy and establishing no freedom," Charles countered. His usually placated blue eyes, were now practically on fire.

Erik sniffed. "Oh, are we discussing morals now?" Charles stiffened.

"Erik, don't-"

"Because if I'm to remember," Erik continued, ignoring Charles. "You loved getting into people's minds. You loved controlling people and using your mutation against them."

Raven looked behind her to Hank and Alex for help. Hank and Alex only shrugged, wearing similar expressions of fear at the fight happening before them. Raven still couldn't piece together how the two had known each other. She supposed that it was because they were both rulers, but Raven felt as if their relationship wasn't just about being acquaintances.

"Oh, and like you don't?" Charles snapped. Erik made a noise that could only be identified as a growl. Any sane person would have backed up from Erik by then, but Charles held his ground. This was it, Raven realized, Charles had gone insane.

"Please, Erik. Do care to enlighten us of how many you've oppressed with those abilities of yours," Charles said. His lips were curled in distaste and Erik glared.

"Only after you share with us all how many minds you've entered," Erik shot back. "Invaded, broken." Charles swallowed and leaned back slightly, obviously bothered. Erik grinned, all teeth and no mirth.

"Why, for all I know, you're reading my mind right now," Erik spat. "I'm without my helmet, aren't I? You could be snooping around in here-" Erik tapped a finger to his forehead. "-You could be searching and doing the same things you've always loved to do."

Charles was biting his lip, looking distressed. "You know my touch," Charles muttered. Erik straightened, his green eyes glinting.

"Who's to say you haven't grown stronger after all these years?" Erik asked. "Who's to say you haven't gotten subtler?" Charles let out a choked sound. Hank and Alex moved forward to Charles, but Raven held an arm out. It was a clear signal that she needed them to stay back. Let them sort out their differences on their own.

"I didn't control the Door Master because it was an invasion of privacy," Charles bit out. "Because I knew how much you hated that..." Charles had his arms around himself now, despite the hot wind that swept through. Raven noticed that it was going to be darkening soon.

Erik looked taken aback. "Oh."

Hank tapped Raven in the shoulder. "Raven," he whispered. "Look." Raven turned around and saw the faces on the door. They weren't in their previous state, stony and motionless. Now, they had their eyes open and were smiling.

"It-It's working," Raven whispered back with disbelief. She looked back at Charles and Erik.

"I, uh-You did that for me?" Erik asked. Charles nodded. Hesitantly, tentatively.

"Yes," Charles said softly. Raven saw the faces on the door grow even more happy, golden light streaming out of their mouths. She could tell that the door was close to opening.

"Besides," Charles added. "Door Lords are pretty much mindless creatures."

"Right," Erik said slowly. Raven could tell that the door was close to opening. Just a little bit more and-

"So I guess you're not all so perfect after all."

" _What?_ "

"Oh my glob," Alex muttered. Raven very nearly face palmed. Or made sure Erik's face hit her palm.

How very Erik of him to fuck things up.

Erik's smile was crooked. "You're not all so perfect. You can't even get into the mind of a imbecilic creature," Erik said. And oh glob, Erik should just shut up.

"I never said you had to be perfect!" Charles snapped. Erik then did the unthinkable: he spit on Charles' shirt.

Charles looked stricken by the act. He made a horrified noise and Raven winced. That was just disgusting. And Erik was an idiot. A damn idiot.

"Well then." Charles stood up abruptly, staggering a little. He then began to walk down the ravine, back to where the previous door lie.

"Hank! Alex!" Raven called out, distressed. "Go get Charles!" The two nodded and went after the Prince. Meanwhile, Raven crossed her arms and glared at Erik.

"Quit hovering and sit your ass back down," Raven ordered. Erik grumbled, but got back down on the ground. He made a face.

"Standing is weird," he muttered. Raven kept her glare. He looked up at her with a confused look. "What?"

"You idiot!" she yelled. "I just want to get my dagger back, but you two have to be complete and total idiots! The only way we can get in there is if you two make up with each other!"

"You don't understand what happened between us," Erik said simply. Raven tapped her foot in mock contemplation.

"Hm, let me see," she said. "Uh, you two had very different beliefs about ruling your kingdoms. Then Charles used his-" Raven wiggled her fingers beside her temple. "On you while you-" she then wiggled her fingers at him. "At everyone else and threw a big temper tantrum like the big whiny pissbaby you are."

Erik gave her a look of confusion. "I don't know what this-" he mimicked her finger motions. "-I don't know what that's about."

"Your mutations, stupid!"

"Right."

"Just apologize to him so we can get our items back, okay?" Raven told him. She then looked behind Erik and saw Hank, Alex, and Charles. They were walking back towards them, Hank and Alex talking to a frowning Charles.

Charles then approached Erik, mouth still pulled into a frown. Raven nudged Erik with her elbow.

"You want me to apologize to him?" Erik asked with gritted teeth. "Fine." He took a deep breath and looked back at Charles.

"I'm sorry," he started and Charles' face began to look hopeful. And Erik just decided to add, "I'm sorry that I don't treat you like your perfect."

"Erik, what-"

"No, let me finish, Raven," Erik said firmly. He was hovering again, eyes shut in focus. When he opened them again, they were greener than ever.

"Is that what you wanted me to do back then?" Erik asked. "You wanted me to treat you like the sun shined out of your ass like what your loyal subjects did?" Erik scoffed. "I'm pretty sure they still do that."

Charles' mouth had fallen open, unable to speak.

"I was never good enough for you, _Charles_." The way Erik said his name made them all recoil. "It must be why you always avoid me at the royal meetings. I must be such an inconvenience to you."

He was floating even higher than before, all of them looking up at him now. It was at this point that Raven decided Erik was shit at apologies.

"I don't get why I should be apologizing," Erik said. "I don't need to justify what I've done. And I shouldn't have to prove anything to you." His lips twitched into a cruel smile. "No, actually. I'm sorry that I exist. Because obviously, I'm just your problem."

It was dark now in the ravine, no stars out in the sky. Only the pale moon shone down on them. Charles was shaking and shivering, but Raven got the idea that it wasn't from the night wind.

Erik floated back down to them all, now floating on his stomach. He looked Charles in the eyes. Charles' eyes were wide as Erik reached out with a hand.

"But, why do I want to..." Erik murmured, trailing off. Before he could touch Charles, he began to withdraw his hand. But Charles caught hold of him and kissed him.

 _Oh_ , Raven thought. So that's what happened between the two of them. Apparently, Erik wasn't joking about her about understanding what happened between the two. She noticed Hank and Alex's utter confusion at the situation. If you could call sworn enemies making out before your eyes a situation. Wait, yeah. Yeah, you could.

When Charles pulled away, he gave Erik a shaky smile. "I didn't know you felt that way, old friend," Charles said.

"Hate to break it to you all," Alex interjected. "But you're not just old friends anymore." Hank coughed into his arm and silenced Alex. Raven snorted.

"Alex is right," Raven agreed. "So are you two just gonna snog or-"

"Raven, the door!" Charles said, pointing behind her. Raven whipped her head around and saw the doors slowly opening. The faces were glowing, their mouths taking up half of their faces as they grinned. Once the doors disappeared, all four of them rushed to it.

Inside, they found the Door Lord sucking on a sandwich.

"Ew, man," Alex muttered. The Door Lord noticed their presence and set the sandwich down before looking at them.

"It's over, Door Lord!" Raven announced, hoping that was dramatic enough. She stepped inside, the others following her.

"So hand over our stuff!" Hank added. They all approached the Door Lord, who shook its head. It then began making the same weird noises and weird gestures like before.

"What the flop is he trying say?" Raven asked. Erik then came up from behind Raven.

"I totally get it," Erik said. "It may have stolen our things-"

"-But by doing so, he showed us-" Charles added, standing beside Erik and smiling at him.

"-That the real treasure-" Hank joined in.

"-Is friendship," Alex finished.

The Door Lord nodded and made another noise, this time more gleeful, as its hands flailed by rotating his wrists. It was obviously pleased by them figuring it out.

But that didn't change the fact that he stole shit.

A few minutes later, the Door Lord was beaten up and tied up on the floor, making half-hearted hums of pain. They were all surrounding Hank as he held up the bag, starting to take out the stolen items.

"Okay, here's that dagger from Princess Irene that you love so much," Hank said, handing Raven the dagger. Raven gladly accepted it, but turned purple since everyone had heard it.

"Irene, huh?" Charles teased. Raven rolled her eyes and made a mock threat with the dagger. Hank pulled out his test tube and smiled at it.

"And my first test tube," Hank said. He let go of it, which frightened Raven, until one of his feet caught it. He then proceeded to take out Alex's plate.

"And your plate," Hank said, handing it to Alex. Alex grinned and placed it back onto himself. Hank's hand went a little further into the bag before pulling out a metal necklace.

"Erik, here’s your, uh, necklace," Hank said. Erik squinted at it in confusion.

“Hey,” Erik said. “That’s not-”

"That’s mine!" Charles said. “That’s, uh. That’s mine.” He only made out a small X as the pendant before Charles ran in front of him, snatching the necklace from Hank.

Erik stared at him with wide eyes. "You-You kept the necklace I gave you?" Erik asked. Charles turned to look at Erik.

"Yeah," Charles' voice was soft and quiet. “It, uh, it means a lot to me.” Something in Erik's eyes softened as well.

"But I never see you wear it."

Charles blushed, the pink going all the way down to his neck. "That's because I, uh, I wear it when I go to bed."

"Oh." Erik felt his face grow hot as thoughts swam through his mind.

"Um," Charles blinked. "Your thoughts are rather loud." Raven made a noise of disgust.

"Oh, ew. Gross," she said. "Keep your thoughts to yourselves." Erik glared at her, but Raven remained unfazed.

Hank then said, "Erik, there's no other items in here. What was stolen from you?" Erik kept silent and his eyes darted to the side. Raven gasped.

"The Door Lord never stole anything from you!" she realized. "You just pretended that it did so that you could hang out with us!"

"Shut up," Erik hissed. Raven grinned proudly and did a little dance, even turning her hair into different colors.

“Nope! Nope!” Raven shouted. “You got caught, magnet ass!” Erik rolled his eyes at Raven, about to yell at her to hush up. But then Charles was by his side again, a hand on his arm. Charles smiled up at him and Erik smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been posting that much lately due to the new pile of things to do called school work. Also, I'm working on this super long fic as well. So I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
